As reliance on computing systems continues to grow, so too does the demand for reliable power systems and back-up schemes for these computing systems. Servers, for example, may provide architectures for backing up data to flash or persistent memory as well as back-up power sources for powering this back-up of data after the loss of power. Backup power supplies may sometimes include energy components such as capacitors or batteries.